Refer to FIG. 1 and FIG. 2. FIG. 1 and FIG. 2 are a schematic diagram showing the assembling of a portion of a frame structure of a typical backlight module and a three-dimensional diagram showing the portion of the frame structure of the typical backlight module respectively. A frame structure 132 of a backlight module mainly includes a rear plate 100, a plastic frame 110 and a front frame 120. In the frame structure 132, the rear plate 100 mainly includes a bottom plate 102 and a plurality of side plates 104. The side plates 104 are connected to outer edges of the bottom plate 102. In order to integrate the rear plate 100, plastic frame 110 and the front frame 120, each side plate 104 is usually set with one or more embosses 106, and a top surface of the side plate 104 is set with a plurality of positioning elements 108.
The plastic frame 110 includes side plates 112 and side plates 114. The side plates 114 are correspondingly connected to outer edges of the side plates 112. A bottom edge of each side plate 114 is set with one or more embosses 116. A quantity of the concaves 116 is equal to that of the embosses 106, and a width of the concaves 116 is about equal to that of the embosses 106. On the other hand, each side plate 112 is set with a plurality of positioning holes 118. A quantity of the positioning holes 118 is equal to that of the positioning elements 108, and a size of the positioning holes 118 is slightly larger than that of the positioning elements 108.
The front frame 120 includes side plates 122 and side plates 124. The side plates 124 are correspondingly connected to outer edges of the side plates 122. A bottom edge of each side plate 124 is set with one or more holes 126. A quantity of the holes 126 is equal to that of the embosses 106 of the rear plate 100, and a size of the holes 126 is slightly less than or equal to that of the embosses 106. In addition, each side plate 122 is similarly set with a plurality of positioning holes 128. A quantity of the positioning holes 128 is equal to that of the positioning elements 108 of the rear plate 100, and a size of the positioning holes 128 is slightly larger than that of the positioning elements 108.
As shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, when assembling the frame structure 132 of the backlight module, the plastic frame 110 is disposed on the side plates 104 of the rear plate 100 to respectively install the embosses 106 of the rear plate 100 into the concaves 116 of the plastic frame 110 and to respectively install the positioning elements 108 of the rear plate 100 into the positioning holes 118 of the plastic frame 110. Then, the front frame 120 is disposed on the plastic frame 110 to respectively install the embosses 106 of the rear plate 100 into the holes 126 of the front frame 120 and to respectively install the positioning elements 108 of the rear plate 100 into the positioning holes 128 of the front frame 120.
As shown in FIG. 2, after completing the assembling of the frame structure 132 of the backlight module, an inner surface of each side plate 114 of the plastic frame 110 is adhered to an outer surface of the corresponding side plate 104 of the rear plate 100, and an inner surface of each side plate 124 of the front frame 120 is adhered to an outer surface of the corresponding side plate 114 of the plastic frame 110. Therefore, a thickness of the frame structure 132 is approximately equal to the sum of a thickness of the rear plate 100, a thickness of the plastic frame 110 and a thickness of the front frame 120. Accordingly, limiting to the thicknesses of the rear plate 100, the plastic frame 110 and the front frame 120, the thickness 130 of the frame structure 132 cannot be decreased.
Refer to FIG. 3A. FIG. 3A is a schematic diagram showing a conventional backlight module. A backlight module 216a uses a plurality of positioning pins 206 on a rear plate (not shown) to position and support a light guide plate 204. In the backlight module 216a, the light guide plate 204 is set with a plurality of concaves 208 for accommodating the positioning pins 206.
Refer to FIG. 3B. FIG. 3B is a schematic diagram showing another conventional backlight module. Similar to the backlight module 216a, a backlight module 216b uses a plurality of positioning elements 212 on a rear plate (not shown) to position and support a light guide plate 204. In the backlight module 216b, the light guide plate 204 is similarly set with a plurality of concaves 208 for accommodating the positioning elements 212.
However, as shown in FIG. 3A and FIG. 3B, in the backlight module 216a/216b, a side plate 202a/202b of a front frame 200a/200b needs to cover the positioning pins 206/the positioning elements 212, and the concaves 208 of the light guide plate 204. As a result, a thickness 210 of the side plate 202a of the front frame 200a of the backlight module 216a and a thickness 214 of the side plate 202b of the front frame 200b of the backlight module 216b cannot be effectively reduced.